Quelques textes sur la grande illusion
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Cameron Black l'illusionniste (Déception, 2018) nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Un double parfait

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Cameron Black l'illusionniste (Déception, 2018) nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Ils ne sont pas si nombreux finalement à savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir un double parfait. Cameron Black est l'un d'entre eux.**

 **Je suis devenue totalement fan du principe des Nuits du FoF alors je m'amuse à reprendre des anciens thèmes pour les traiter dans les conditions de la Nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Double"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN DOUBLE PARFAIT**_

Cameron le savait, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux à savoir ce que signifiait avoir un double, un autre soi-même, un jumeau parfait…

Lui, il le savait parfaitement. Il connaissait cette sensation étrange de se retrouver tous les jours face à soi-même dans des scènes de la vie quotidienne d'une banalité parfois affligeante ou juste drôle. Il connaissait sa tête après les lendemains de gueule de bois, les yeux exorbités encore un peu rouges, le ton gris de sa peau et les cheveux en bataille sans avoir besoin de miroir. Il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à Jonathan, à son double.

Un double si parfait que personne ne parvenait à la différencier. Ils en avaient joué tellement quand ils étaient enfant et bien au-delà de la magie. Quand il arrivait à leur père de s'installer six mois dans une ville et qu'il décidait d'inscrire Cameron à l'école, les jumeaux s'amuser à s'inverser : un jour l'un, un jour l'autre… Et le soir, l'un expliquait à l'autre sa journée et les cours suivis. Cameron savait que cela faisait du bien à Jonathan et personne ne s'en rendait compte, sauf peut-être leur père qui les avait grondé violemment la première fois avant d'accepter leur petit jeu, se rendant compte que personne n'arrivait à démasquer les jumeaux.

Oui, absolument personne. Ils étaient trop identiques pour que quelqu'un qui ne vivait pas tous les jours avec eux fasse la différence. C'était une force cette gémellité presque parfaite, cette manière pour l'un de se couler dans la peau de l'autre. Une force qui leur appartenait et qui faisait d'eux des doubles fusionnels, attentifs l'un à l'autre.

Au fil des années, ils avaient amplifié ce lien que peuvent avoir des jumeaux, amplifié à son maximum, se comprenant d'un seul regard et sachant se parler par codes sans que personne ne le remarque.

Comme cela les amusait et comme cela les avait aidés pour contrecarrer les plans de cette femme mystérieuse.

Oui, Cameron le savait, cette manière fusionnelle de fonctionner les rendait plus fort. A deux, ils pouvaient vaincre tous les obstacles.

Il en était sûr…

Il en avait été sûr…

La réalité était tout autre désormais. Elle était sombre et cruelle. Ce lien unique, cette fusion qui faisait des d'eux des doubles parfaits venait de se briser sans doute à tout jamais.

Pour la première fois, Cameron n'avait pas compris Jonathan. Oh bien sûr, il avait vu la colère bouillonner en lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute façon ? Mais il n'avait pas vu le reste. Il n'avait pas vu cette rage sourde et violente qui avait tranché comme un couperet le lien qu'ils avaient tissé avec soin et amour pendant des années.

Pourtant, il était tombé… avec toute la violence d'une antique guillotine… Une guillotine frappante comme le coup de poing brutal qui l'avait assommé, sans qu'il ne le voie venir, sans qu'il le comprenne.

Cameron frémit…

Le coup l'avait frappé 15 jours avant pourtant il ressentait toujours cette douleur violente à la mâchoire, cette douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac et lui donnait la nausée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait seul, perdu, abandonné… Il avait perdu sa moitié, son double et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à fonctionner longtemps encore en étant privé de la moitié de son cœur. Il se sentait mal. Il avait froid et envie de pleurer dés qu'il pensait à lui. Il tremblait. Il avait tout perdu. A cause de cette femme, à cause du FBI, à cause de son attirance pour Kay. Il avait perdu le plus important, la moitié de lui-même, son âme, son double…

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

\- Pardon Johnny… J'ai été un parfait imbécile… Je t'aime mon frère… Ne fais pas ça… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Cameron se pencha en avant, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains pour continuer à pleurer et ne réagissant pas quand un bras passa autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre sa poitrine.

Dina caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui faisant déposer la tête dans le creux de son cou sans rien dire. De toute manière tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu dire n'auraient été que des illusions et pourquoi essayer de tromper un illusionniste. Elle voulait juste qu'il sache qu'elle était là.

Cameron ne dit rien et n'essaya pas de résister. Il se sentait tellement mal. Les marques d'attention de ses amis étaient encore la seule chose qui le maintenait debout, pour le reste… il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se remettre de la trahison de ce jumeau, de ce double qui lui manquait tellement.


	2. Elle n'avait pas le droit

**Je ne** **possède rien de la série TV**

 **Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Citation]**

 **Dans ce thème il fallait écrire une texte autour de la citation suivante : "** **Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."** **tirée du tome 2 de "La passe-miroir", "Les disparus du Clairedelune", par Christelle Dabos.**

 **Merci à UnePasseMiroir d'avoir proposé ce thème qui cadre tellement bien avec ce moment.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **Défi de l'auteur ! : Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ? Réponse : Non. Ni quand je lis, ni quand j'écris. J'aime découvrir ou créer des personnages très loin de ce que je peux être ou vivre. **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Elle n'avait pas le droit**_

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Cette pensée obsédante tournait en rond dans la tête de Jonathan depuis que les portes de sa cellule s'étaient refermées sur lui, le privant de tout ce qu'il avait été en le privant de liberté.

Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il être celui qui avait tout brisé ? Tout ça à cause d'elle ! De cette femme qui lui avait fait perde la tête et pour qui, il avait fini par trahir tout ce qu'il était… Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

Certes, il n'était pas bien en ce moment. Il se sentait épuisé par tout ça, par toutes ces illusions et par le fait d'être obligé de continuer à vivre dans l'ombre. C'était usant… Ne pas être lui. Être Cameron… Tenter de penser en permanence à la manière dont se comporterait Cameron : son sourire, sa démarche. Bien sûr, ils étaient jumeaux, alors ça ne devait pas lui paraître difficile, enfin normalement.

Au départ ça avait été un jeu. Il était tellement amusant de jouer sur l'incrédulité des gens qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient deux. Cameron était plus charmeur, plus souriant, plus expressif, alors c'était lui qui avait absorbé la lumière. Lui… Lui il était plus secret, plus renfermé, plus fort aussi… parce que c'était un problème ça aussi. Cameron était fragile, plus fragile que lui, plus malade, plus sensible aussi. Alors, il était devenu le frère protecteur, celui dont les bras seraient toujours là pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de tomber et pourtant…

Pourtant aujourd'hui, à cause d'elle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout brisé. Un frémissement le parcourut et il pria… Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, étrange pour lui qui était un parfait non croyant. Pourtant, il pria quand même. Il pria pour que son frère puisse encaisser le choc sans se rompre, lui dont la vie venait d'être détruite en même temps que son jumeau venait d'être projeté dans la lumière.

Tous leurs tours, tous leurs numéros, toutes leurs grandes illusions. Il n'en restait plus rien. Cameron Black n'était plus un grand illusionniste, il était un tricheur qui avait caché son frère jumeau pendant des décennies… Tout avait été brisé et elle en était la cause !

Cette femme, cette apparition diabolique qui l'avait charmé, qui l'avait pris dans ses filets et qui lui avait fait non seulement trahir son frère, mais aussi tromper celle qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il aimait Dina, tendrement, viscéralement. Ces derniers temps, c'était son amour qui lui avait permis de continuer à avancer, de continuer à jouer cette mascarade et pourtant, ça aussi elle lui avait pris.

En une soirée, en une seule erreur, elle lui avait tout pris… et il était seul maintenant… à jamais seul. Enfermé dans cette prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais au final, ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il en avait commis d'autres des crimes… envers sa famille, envers ses amis, envers la femme qu'il aimait, il en avait commis et il méritait d'être puni pour ça, pour toutes ses promesses, tous ses serments qu'il avait piétiné en un seul regard. Un regard qui avait croisé le sien et qui lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait drogué ?

Non, il s'était laissé faire et c'était pire. C'était de la trahison. Pour ça, oui, il méritait la prison.

Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait normalement, c'était Cam… Quand il n'allait pas bien, quand il était fatigué, c'était Cam qui pleurait, pas lui. C'était Cam et, dans ces moments, il était là pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, l'encourager et lui certifier que tout irait bien… que tout irait bien parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, toujours ensemble. Il devait toujours rester fort pour deux, ne pas céder, ne pas rompre, sinon les jumeaux n'auraient plus de filets pour les retenir, de parachutes pour les sauver de l'abîme.

Le seul problème, c'était qu'aujourd'hui c'était lui qui tombait. Alors, il était où son filet ?

Presque sans en avoir conscience, ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue et il frémit. Pas d'illusions cette fois. C'était bien des larmes, ses larmes, pas celles de Cameron, les siennes.

Voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant…

Elle ne lui avait pas que pris sa liberté, son amour et sa famille… Elle lui avait pris sa force aussi. Elle l'avait brisé. En une soirée, en une seule nuit, elle l'avait brisé, totalement brisé.

De légers tremblements s'emparèrent de ses jambes, le forçant à se laisser tomber assis sur sa couchette pendant qu'une question, une simple question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Pourquoi elle avait détruit sa vie d'un battement de cils ? Détruit leurs vies ?

De quel droit ?

De quel droit avait-elle été aussi cruelle ? Il était sûr de ne pas la connaître, de ne jamais l'avoir vu, alors pourquoi ?

Il voulait savoir ! il voulait comprendre ! Comprendre le truc ! Comprendre comme son public avait envie de comprendre leurs astuces !

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait toute cette douleur et cette dévastation ?

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi lui ?


	3. Se sentir vide

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Cameron Black l'illusionniste (Déception, 2018) nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **C'était une sensation étrange, celle d'avoir l'impression de se retrouver vide, privé de toute cette substance vitale qui faisait de vous un être humain. C'était comme si on vous avait tout pris, votre vie et votre âme.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Vide"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **SE SENTIR VIDE**_

C'était une sensation étrange, celle d'avoir l'impression de se retrouver vide, privé de toute cette substance vitale qui faisait de vous un être humain. C'était comme si on vous avait tout pris, votre vie et votre âme. Votre corps n'était plus qu'une coquille, morne,une enveloppe qui n'avait plus de sens, une machine qui continuait à marcher parce que le sang circulait encore dans vos veines. C'était mécanique, mais ce n'était plus physique… Il n'y avait plus rien…

Et Cameron avait froid. Ce n'est pas que la pièce soit privée de chauffage, non, ça c'était bon, c'était qu'il avait l'impression d'être gelé de l'intérieur. C'était une sensation terrible, qui venait de cette trahison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt si, bien sûr qu'il la comprenait !

Jonathan était son jumeau, son double parfait, une partie de lui-même ! Il aurait dû faire n'importe quoi pour le sortir de prison. Au lieu de cela, il avait perdu pied, il l'avait abandonné et son frère avait choisi de continuer sa route seul, l'abandonnant dans la prison… l'abandonnant à sa place.

Dans les premiers instants, il avait été tellement sidéré qu'il avait envisagé de se taire, de rester dans cette prison et de purger sa peine à la place de son frère, mais c'était sans compter Kay.

Kay qui était assise en face de lui avec un regard triste. La jeune femme en voulait à plein de monde ! Elle en voulait à Jonathan, au FBI et elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle en voulait au FBI pour avoir conclu un accord avec cette femme mystérieuse qui avait déjà fait tant de mal aux deux frères. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur au mauvais frère et qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de recommencer. Elle en voulait à Jonathan parce qu'il avait abandonné Cameron sans remord, transformant son ami en cette coquille vide qui ne réagissait même pas quand elle lui parlait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête bon sang ? Cameron n'avait pas cessé de lui expliqué que les deux jumeaux s'était faites des promesses de soutien éternel depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, comment il avait pu les bafouer à ce point ? Comment il pouvait lui faire aussi mal sans remord et choisir cette garce à la place de son frère ?

\- Cameron ? Tenta de nouveau la jeune femme en lui pressant le bras.

Son ami sursauta un peu et redressa la tête dans sa direction. La tristesse et le vide dans son regard poignardèrent la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Désolé, bredouilla Cameron. C'était sincère, mais là, tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à l'évasion et à l'abandon de Jonathan de toute façon.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette enquête te ferait du bien. Elle te ferait penser à autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de…

\- Cameron. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, mais ton frère à fait son choix.

\- Mais sans lui, je ne suis rien… Nous avons toujours été deux, Kay… Je me sens… inutile…

\- Alors raison de plus ! Cette enquête te prouvera à quel point tu peux être utile.

\- Kay, je sais ce que tu veux faire mais…

\- Non Cameron, ne finis pas cette phrase. Viens avec moi, sors d'ici… Ne laisse pas tout ça te détruire.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

\- Moi ! Lui répondit la jeune femme sur un ton sérieux en se penchant vers lui.


	4. Fin ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Cameron Black l'illusionniste (Déception, 2018) nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **C'était un jour que Cameron ne pensait ne jamais pouvoir vivre, pourtant c'était fini... Cette fois c'était fini. N'est-ce pas que c'était fini ? Répondez !**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Retour"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Fin ?**_

C'était un jour que Cameron ne pensait pas vivre. Un jour qu'il avait pourtant rêver de voir se produire à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait d'épuisement le soir, après avoir caché ses larmes et sa douleur aux autres, à tous les autres… même à Kay dont il était pourtant de plus en plus proche, mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux, ce n'était pas possible. Il était illusionniste alors, il donnait l'illusion que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas touché par la trahison de Jonathan, par son départ avec cette femme mystérieuse qui avait tenté de le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois pour une raison obscure.

Pourtant il souffrait. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était un mort en sursis. Un mort qui parle et qui respire, mais un être qui avait perdu une part de lui, la moitié de son cœur, son âme sœur, son double, son frère jumeau. Ses amis tentaient de le rassurer, de lui dire tout s'arrangerai et lui souriait. Il souriait et leur disait que tout allait bien, mais ça n'allait pas bien.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui était différent… Totalement différent. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de retrouver son souffle, de sentir à nouveau son cœur se remettre à battre. Tout était une illusion. Sa colère, sa trahison, Jonathan avait fait en sorte que ça fasse vrai pour qu'elle le croie, pour la rejoindre, comprendre ce qu'elle leur voulait et la faire tomber…pour de bon.

Et elle était tombée.

Cette fois, elle ne leur échapperait plus. Elle était tombée, choisissant la mort à la prison.

Alors tout était fini. Le cauchemar qu'ils vivaient depuis presque deux ans était enfin fini. Cette voiture qui était en train de se garer au pied de l'immeuble du FBI, lui ramenait son frère. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver, se dire qu'ils étaient enfin de retour ensemble, tous les deux, comme autrefois.

Cameron ne put attendre plus et courut pour prendre l'escalier, pour le rejoindre. Il voulait le retrouver, le prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il dévala donc les marches, arrivant en bas, le cœur battant, juste à temps pour voir son frère sortir de la voiture. Sa démarche un peu plus féline que la sienne, ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était bien lui, il était enfin de retour. Les deux frères allaient se retrouver.

Alors, il s'élança pour le rejoindre, sautant même les deux dernières marches du perron ce qui lui valut un sourire plus grand de la part de son double et, sans ralentir, il sauta au cou de son frère jumeau.

\- Johny !

Jonathan le réceptionna avec douceur, nouant ses bras autour de lui en se rendant compte qu'il tremblait.

\- Cam ? Doucement.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Pardon Johny. Pardon…

Les larmes avaient jailli toutes seules et Jonathan fut touché par la détresse de son frère. Oh bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire son plan. Cela devait faire vrai, mais il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix, dans ses sanglots, dans ses tremblements. Il était bouleversé… et amaigri. Il sentait ses côtes affleurer sous sa chemise. Le cœur de Jonathan se serra pendant qu'une certaine culpabilité l'étreignit. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il souffrirait à ce point. Il était plus sensible, plus à fleur de peau que lui. Il aurait dû comprendre et Jonathan le serra plus fort tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser et de la rassurer.

\- Chut Cam… Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Je suis de retour, tout est fini Cam.

\- Jure-moi que tu ne repartiras jamais.

Il tremblait toujours et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je te le jure mon frère, je suis là. Tout est fini. Elle ne nous fera plus de mal. Tout va bien.

\- Je t'aime Johny.

\- Je t'aime Cam… Plus rien ne nous séparera. Je te le promets.

Pourtant ce fut là, au moment précis où Jonathan formulait sa promesse qu'un coup de feu claqua du haut de l'immeuble d'en face.


End file.
